Two Cultures Become One
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: "...All I know is we're not in South Park anymore." Yup, a first shot at an Ouran High School Host Club and South Park crossover fanfic. Yaoi and possible yuri pairings included inside. Read and review please and thank you! Rated M to be safe.


South Park and Ouran High School Host Club

**Two Cultures Become One**

**Disclaimer**-; I do not own any of the characters from South Park nor do I own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club. South Park and anything related belongs respectively to the awesomness of Trey Parker and Matt Stone while Ouran belongs to the awesomness of Bisco Hatori.

**Claimer**-; I do however own this story and the stories ideas of course. Reviews are most welcome and appreciated! Punch and cake for all if reviewed nicely!

**A/N**-; This story takes place about 8 years later when the kids are 17 years old. Jimmy and Timmy are unfortunately not mentioned in the story itself, but there will be a chapter part with the two later on to see why. As for Ouran, this takes place after the events that happened in episode 26, but we are not including their graduation in the fanfic since the club's events are going back to normal for now. This is what happens when you watch too much South Park, read too many yaoi fanfics and come up with one on your own! Lots of pairings to head on up in the story, rated M to be safe. And yes, this includes yaoi and perhaps some yuri too.

* * *

**Prologue**

It started out as any normal day would, well, if you count at least thirty five teenagers all crowded together in the Japan National Airport lines. A couple of shouts seemed to come from two boys, one wearing a red shirt and black pants while the other wore blue clothing and a blue hat with a yellow puffball on top of it as another teenager had been bumped back into them. The startled, third teen in question was also known as Leopold Stotch, other wise known as Butters and in front of him stood an innocent looking slightly muscular, still sort of chubby teenager known as Eric Cartman.

"Watch it, fatso!" Craig Tucker frowned, flipping the brown haired teen off as he dusted his shirt a bit.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Craig. It was Butter's fault! You know how clumsy he can be." Smirking lightly, he let out a snort before he turned his back on the boys just then.

Craig and Clyde just shook their heads at Cartman, knowing full well it wasn't Butters' fault at all for being knocked backwards and a certain Jew wearing and orange jacket, green pants and a green hat spotted everything from his spot beside his best friend, Stan Marsh. Turning to a rather flustered looking blonde, Kyle arched a brow, giving him a soft smile. "You all right, Butters?"

"Gee whiz, y-yeah, I'm fine, Kyle. Thanks," He murmured softly, rubbing the knuckles of both of his hands together in a nervous fashion.

Giving a small nod, Kyle smiled softly still as he watched their other good friend, Kenny McCormick move swiftly beside the blonde, bumping Cartman out of the way and earning a growl from the muscular teen. "He didn't hurt you, did he, Buttercup?" He would ask in a muffled voice from his orange hooded parka.

It was a good thing Butters always understood what he said, the blushing blonde haired boy shook his head slowly in response as he felt a warm arm wrapping around his waist . It was then a couple of stretch limo's pulled up just outside the airport itself. An older grayish haired male wearing a black tuxedo, pants and shoes entered the building moments later, motioning for the group of teens to follow him.

"Ah, excuse me, where exactly are we all staying before we meet this new school our parents signed us up for?" Stan's voice asked above the crowd of chattering teenagers.

The driver raised a white gloved hand to silence the talking, a calm expression on his face as his eyes roamed over the kids. "You will all have seven separate houses which you will be placed into groups of five. House number one will include Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Leopold Stotch, Kenneth McCormick and Eric Cartman. Please, board the first limo now," He spoke calmly in a loud tone of voice, ushering the group of teenagers into the first limo.

Once they had gotten situated into their limo, house two and three followed suit into their limo as well. It seemed they were all sharing houses by gender, the females in their own houses while the males had their own. It hadn't been too long when everyone had gotten situated with their luggage all being carried in the trunks of the limo's, did they arrive at their destined houses. Stepping out of their limo's, the teenagers over looked the small village they were standing in now, think of it as the buildings surrounding Haruhi Fujioka's apartment building.

Biting on his bottom lip, Kyle glanced over at a rather lost in thought Stan. "How do you think everything is going to play out, Stan?" He asked softly, trying to ignore the fact that Cartman and Kenny had started bickering a little behind them.

"I dunno. It looks like we'll just have to wait and see. All I know is, we're not in South Park anymore." Came the solemn voice of the raven haired teen, his gaze fixated upon the apartments that were near their buildings.

**To be continued.**


End file.
